


easier with you

by xuxilove



Series: the domestic adventures of yukkuri and yuno [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, its sad fluff, yujae, yuta worries about his boyfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxilove/pseuds/xuxilove
Summary: yuta always knows how to help jaehyun with his bad days, but this bad day was different.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: the domestic adventures of yukkuri and yuno [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823617
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	easier with you

Yuta wasn’t sure what was wrong with Jaehyun exactly, but he knew something was up. Living and working together for eight years had taught him a lot about his love. 

Jaehyun was sullen, he bottles everything up until the cracks in the foundations begin to show and the house caves in. However, today was different. Usually on these days, Jaehyun would still cling to Yuta, even if he distanced himself. They would still share a bed, still shower together & still be in close proximity of each other.

Today, Jaehyun wasn’t around. He woke up earlier than Yuta and left him alone in bed. When Yuta woke and realised he was clutching the pillow instead of the body of his soft and warm boyfriend, he knew immediately that something wasn’t right.

“Where’s Jae?” Yuta walked into the living room where Taeil and Mark were sat, eating breakfast. They looked up at him from their places on the sofa, Mark had his legs draped over Taeil as they ate. 

“He might be in his room? I haven’t seen him yet.” Taeil spoke softly, softer than usual and that made Yuta worry a little.

“Hyung is he okay?”

“I haven’t seen him, Yuta.” 

“Doesn’t mean you haven’t spoken to him.” Yuta mumbled, dropping the honorific because frankly, he knew Taeil was lying. Yuta somewhat stormed out of the living room and went to Jaehyun’s room. The younger barely spent any time in his own room unless he was alone, so if Jungwoo was here, Jaehyun was almost certainly always with Yuta in his room.

Yuta knocked on the door before entering, he didn’t know if Jungwoo was in there and didn’t want a repeat of what happened the last time he entered without knocking.

He heard Jungwoo tell him he could come in and he slowly opened the door. Upon entering, Yuta saw only Jungwoo, laying on his bed, phone in one hand and bread in the other.

“Have you seen Jaehyun?” He asked, looking at Jaehyun’s empty bed and frowning. Jaehyun’s wallet and keys weren’t on the bedside table where he usually kept them so he knew Jaehyun was out and not just downstairs with the others.

“I heard him creeping around earlier, but fell back to sleep before I heard him leave or anything, sorry Hyung.” Jungwoo said, putting his phone down and taking a bite out of the bread he was clutching.

“Spoken to him at all, Woo?” Yuta tried to calm his voice but it cracked a little as he said his name. Jungwoo just frowned a little and shook his head. 

“He always wakes you, doesn’t he?” Jungwoo asked. It was true, no matter what, every time Yuta wasn’t the first awake, Jaehyun would always wake him up. Jaehyun didn’t like waiting and in the mornings he wanted cuddles, so the only logical solution was to wake his supplier of cuddles up.  
Luckily for Yuta, he usually woke up earlier than Jaehyun

“Mm, I woke up alone. He hasn’t text me or anything, Taeil’s acting shady and Mark just looked at me with those big eyes of his.” Yuta huffed and sat down on Jaehyun’s empty bed, he slept here so little the pillows didn’t even smell of him.

“And everything was fine last night?” Jungwoo probed, he wasn’t pressing to be nosey, he was making sure Yuta was okay.

“I thought so?” He questioned, more for himself than Jungwoo. “We watched a movie & went to bed same as always, he fell asleep before-” Yuta stopped himself, sharing too much would probably piss Jaehyun off even more, even if he wasn’t here.

“Before what? His goodnight kisses?” Jungwoo asked, eyebrows raised. Yuta shot him a glare before speaking to the man who didn’t miss anything.

“Was that just a guess or does Jaehyun tell everybody?” 

Jungwoo laughed in response, leaving Yuta to wait a little longer for the answer. “When you went back home, the first night he slept in his own bed for once. He started muttering stuff to himself and fussing with his cushions. Yours are softer, by the way.” Jungwoo rolled his eyes and sat up to face Yuta properly. “And he said, “I can’t even ask anybody for my goodnight kisses.” and frowned real hard.”

“Was Jae, by any chance, high off his ass?” Jungwoo ignored him and continued.

“So you kiss his nose, each cheek, his forehead and then before kissing his lips, you call him your breadface baby?” Jungwoo laughed and Yuta threw one of Jaehyun’s pillows at him, knocking the rest of the bread on the floor. 

“Ugh,” He groaned, Jungwoo grinned despite losing the bread. “God he makes things so embarrassing.” 

“It’s sweet, Hyung, you two make me sick when you’re being cute but, it’s nice to see even after all this time you’re happy.” Jungwoo said, the look on his face was genuine, Yuta knew.  
Were they happy? Or as happy as Yuta thought they were? How could they be happy if Jaehyun snuck out of bed & was now avoiding him?

“Do I look for him?” Yuta asked, unsure if Jaehyun really wanted to be left alone or not.

When Jaehyun had a bad day, Yuta always knew the cause and how to deal with whatever it was, that’s how they handled things, together. This was different to his normal behaviour, his usual clinginess turned to not even telling Yuta where he was going. Yuta wracked his brain trying to think of anything that could have upset the younger. But he was stuck, he had even let Jaehyun pick the movie they watched. They took it in turns usually, but Jaehyun wanted to pick literally every time, and Yuta just let him last night.

“Do you know where he would be? It’s Jaehyun, he’s hardly going to go off the map is he?” Jungwoo said, laying back down and grabbing his phone.

Yuta took that as a sign to go and look for his boyfriend, of course, Jungwoo was right. Jaehyun doesn’t go missing when he needs to get away from things. Jaehyun’s a homebody, and always likes familiarity.

Yuta quickly got dressed, not bothering to shower or care about his appearance. He left the dorm and took the elevator down.

As he knocked on the door, Johnny greeted him with a grin, but it fell quickly when he saw Yuta’s expression.

“I don’t know where Jae is, have you seen him? Spoken to him?” Johnny shook his head and called for Taeyong who was getting ready to leave to head to the studio.

“Has Jaehyun contacted you, Yong?” Johnny asked, to the fluffy haired, mismatched socked wearing, Taeyong. 

“He texted me a while ago, he said he’s got stuff to do this morning, so he might be late for practice.” Taeyong said, he was deciding on what shoes to wear, which was clearly a tough choice for their leader.

“I’m gonna head out, text me if you hear from him?” He asked Johnny, Taeyong didn’t need to know something was up if he wasn’t already suspicious, and he wasn’t. Johnny nodded and patted Yuta’s arm.

“You’ll know what to do, you always know what to do for Jaehyun-ie.”

Yuta turned from the door and took the elevator down the rest of the floors before Taeyong could catch up with him and ask where he was going. Yuta needed some time to think.

As he walked out of the building, taking a side street that lead to a road with a convenience store at the end, he thought about what Johnny had said. Yuta always knew what to do for Jaehyun, so why did today feel so out of his control? 

Yuta bought some treats for Jaehyun and himself too, he knew that if anything, even if he didn’t want to speak to Yuta, he would accept the snacks.

He wandered the quiet streets until he came across the abandoned garden that used to house all the elder ladies’ plants and vegetables, He and Jaehyun came out here one night a few years ago, they’d snuck out of the dorms even though they had a very early morning the next day.

They crunched a lot of leaves and stepped on a lot of squishy, mouldy vegetables in the process, until they reached a glass house at the very edge of the garden, surrounded by overgrown bushes and covered in ivy. It was the sort of place you could only find if you were looking for it. 

Jaehyun had lead him out there, and held his hand so he could ‘follow easier’ as if Jaehyun hadn’t had an ulterior motive that night.

That was the first night Yuta got high with Jaehyun. He had asked Johnny to roll for him since he sucked at it. Even now he refuses to admit that Johnny still rolls his joints for him, but Yuta knows better.

That night was a night of firsts, now that Yuta thought about it. It was the first time they smoked together, the first time Jaehyun had been truly nervous and the first time they kissed. In a grotty, overgrown glass garden house that stank of damp and weed.

Yuta could never forget that night. Jaehyun had come up to him that evening and asked if he wanted to hang out, Yuta had said no, he had things to do that didn’t involved Jaehyun. In truth, Yuta had nothing to do, but Jaehyun had started making him feel nervous when the two of them were alone together, and that terrified him.

Jaehyun, however, was persistent and came back a couple of hours later, both of their roommates at the time were asleep but when Jaehyun peeked through the door, he saw Yuta’s phone light up his face ever so slightly.

Jaehyun sent a text, telling him to come down stairs, Yuta wanted to ignore it but part of him wanted to know what Jaehyun was so eager for him to see.  
So in the end, after debating with himself for a whole 45 seconds, Yuta slipped on a hoodie and socks and grabbed a pair of shoes before riding the elevator down. Jaehyun was waiting for him, he was leaned up against the wall opposite the doors and he smiled when he saw Yuta step out.

“Ready, Hyung?” Jaehyun whispered, shoving his hands into his hoody pockets and tip toed so delicately towards the other back door that lead to a dark, narrow alleyway.  
Once they were away from the building, they were able to speak freely, and at whatever volume they wished.  
“Why did you want me to come with you? Scared of the dark?” Yuta asked, trying to keep the atmosphere light, because if he didn’t, the tension would get the better of him and he’d probably just be silent the whole time.

“We don’t spend a lot of time together.” Jaehyun shrugged, sounding a little more coy than his demeanour showed.

It was true; they didn’t spend much time together outside of working, yeah they lived together, but the two were always hanging out with different members or focusing on their own hobbies. 

The two of them walked through the dark, dingy streets without speaking, until they got to a small rusted gate that marked the entrance of their destination. Jaehyun grabbed onto Yuta’s hand without hesitation and lead him through the rows of overgrown weeds, abandoned tools and dead vegetable plants. Why on earth where they there? 

It was extremely dark and hard to see much, but the moonlight allowed him to see Jaehyun’s pale skin and still silky hair even if he had been dyeing it more often. Jaehyun stopped suddenly causing Yuta to bump into his back, slightly distracted by the way the younger looked in the moonlight.

He realised they’d reached a small glass house, a few windows were smashed and there were broken plant plots so the two had to be careful, Jaehyun gently pushed the door and lead both of them inside, creeping round a few large potted plants to a corner that was lit by the glittering moon.

Jaehyun sat down and patted the space next to him, his smile shone bright and his dimples caved in deep, he looked extremely cute sitting there in his oversized hoody that was probably Johnny’s.

“How did you find this place?” Yuta asked, his tone was soft, matching the ambience that was created by Jaehyun’s sweet smile.

“I was just walking around, trying to get familiar with the surroundings.” Jaehyun said, Yuta knew he was talking about when they moved into these dorms not too long ago. “I kind of just stumbled across it, nobody comes here anymore so I decided to make it my own space.” Jaehyun gestured to the cushions and blankets they were sat on, the cosy vibe a contrast to all the shattered glass and fragments of clay pots that lay around them.

“You come here with Johnny?” Yuta asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Was he not the first person to be here with Jaehyun?

Jaehyun shook his head. “No, none of the guys know about it. We usually just smoke on the rooftop.” He took a lighter and a couple of neatly rolled joints from his pocket and lay them in front of the two of them.

So Yuta was the first person he brought here? Why, when he clearly knew Yuta didn’t smoke, did he bring him here and not anybody else?

“I thought maybe you’d wanna get high with me tonight?” Jaehyun asked innocently, he bit his lip in anticipation.

Yuta thought for a moment, Jaehyun wasn’t the best with subtlety and nerves were radiating off of him. Yuta nodded.

“I’m just glad you brought me out here to smoke and not perform a sacrificial ritual on me.” Yuta laughed, breaking the tension and letting Jaehyun ease up a little.

Jaehyun placed the joint in his mouth and lit it with the pink lighter with a peach on the front. Then passed the lighter to Yuta, who proceeded to do the same. They both took a hit and Yuta twirled the lighter around in his hand.

“Johnny bought me it, he always says I’m like a peach.” Jaehyun laughed while he exhaled. 

“I’m gonna get you one with bread on it.” Yuta decided, taking another pull.

“Why bread?”

“You have a breadface.” Yuta said simply, only confusing Jaehyun further but he didn’t press the matter.

They smoked in a comfortable silence for a while, until Jaehyun started to feel his high.

“I wanna know why you don’t like me, Hyung.” Jaehyun said softly, his fist propped his head up as he stared at Yuta.

“I’ve always liked you, Jae.” Yuta replied honestly, he had no reason not to like the younger boy.

Jaehyun sighed but continued to stare. “You have really soft hands.” 

Yuta choked a little on his exhale and looked Jaehyun in the eyes. “Is that why you wanted to hold my hand earlier? Find out if it was soft?” 

“No, I’ve wanted to hold your hand for a while.”

Yuta could tell this was honesty, something about the way Jaehyun looked at him, his expression so blissed out and his pretty brown eyes stared so deeply into Yuta’s own.

“Why don’t you think I like you?” Yuta asked, since Jaehyun hadn’t carried on that conversation.  
Jaehyun shrugged a little, his pink lips formed a pout. “You don’t like me the way I want you to. Not the way that I like you.”

Yuta was only slightly surprised by this confession, he was more surprised that Jaehyun had actually said it rather than surprised by what he was saying.

“I meant what I said, Yuno.” Jaehyun frowned at the use of his name, nobody ever called him Yuno. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about if I’m being honest.” Jaehyun said blankly, but a smile still crept on his face.

“I’ve always liked you. Since we’re sharing feelings now, I’ve liked you for a long time.”

“You mean? You have a crush on me?” Jaehyun giggled, earning an eye roll from Yuta.

“You know you literally just confessed to me right? And I just confessed to you?” Yuta shook his head with a smile, sometimes he couldn’t believe Jaehyun was even real.

“Yukkuri likes me.” Yuta saw Jaehyun’s ears were as red as the love heart on his hoody.

“So I’m Yukkuri now?” Jaehyun blushed deeper and turned his body to face Yuta directly.

“If you get to call me Yuno, you’re Yukkuri to me.” Jaehyun smiled, his eyes formed crescent moons, smiling reaching them too.

Yuta nodded and sat to face Jaehyun. The pair just kind of looked at each other for a while until Jaehyun crept closer, Yuta stayed put.

“Can I kiss you, Yuno?” Jaehyun blushed hard and shivered at Yuta’s soft tone and the hand that gently caressed his cheek. Jaehyun nodded and Yuta closed the gap between them. 

Yuta was brought out of his memory when he heard a cry of a cat, who sounded like it was being choked. Yuta continued on into the glass house, but it had been vacant for quite some time it seemed. Yuta huffed and headed back out again. Even if Jaehyun wasn’t here, at least it brought Yuta back to happy memories.

Unsure of where to go next, he walked until he reached a main road, it was busy with people going about their days, bustling with the sounds of everyday life. He usually liked shopping and walking alone, but today he’d rather be doing literally anything as long as it was with Jaehyun. 

Yuta retrieved his phone from his back pocket, checking if Jaehyun or anybody really had tried to contact him. Alas, they hadn’t. If Yuta hadn’t been worried before, he was definitely worried now. 

Picking up the pace, Yuta walked on towards a cafe he knew was Jaehyun’s favourite around here. He headed in, scanned the area for his lover and was disappointed when he didn’t see anybody but a group of young girls, who were too enamoured by their phones to even pay their surroundings any attention.

Sighing, he closed the door behind him and decided to call Jaehyun, he knew he wouldn’t answer but it was worth a try anyway.  
Jaehyun didn’t answer, but the call didn’t go through to voicemail, which meant he had ended it before it could. So Jaehyun was definitely and intentionally avoiding him.

Yuta scrolled his home-screen until he found the Uber app and requested a car. Without even thinking, he typed in Jaehyun’s parents address.

Of course, Yuta had met Jaehyun’s parents more than his boyfriend had met his, they lived in Seoul and weren’t ridiculously far away. As the years went by, Yuta became more comfortable around them, so much so, that they were his family too. Jaehyun had always reassured him that his home was Yuta’s too, and his family were also Yuta’s. 

His phone vibrated and he checked to see the license plate so he could match it to the car that had just pulled up, looking both ways down the street, he walked over and entered the car. The journey was silent, the way Yuta preferred them. If Jaehyun was here, he’d be talking nonstop to Yuta about literally anything he could think of.

A while later, they reached his destination and Yuta thanked the driver and started walking up the long driveway, decorated with plants and fixtures as he made his way to the front door.

Yuta pressed the doorbell and waited, he heard feet coming down the stairs and the clinks of locks being turned before he was greeted by Jaehyun’s mother.  
She was beautiful, well presented as always. Today she wore a floral print dress, the weather wasn’t great but she’d dressed to contrast the grey clouds hanging in the sky. 

She smiled brightly and opened her arms, gesturing Yuta forward to hug her. Yuta stepped forward into her warm embrace. It had been a little while since they’d seen each other as the pair were so busy the last few months, so it was nice to finally hold her again.

“Si-eomoni.” Yuta said fondly. The first time they’d met after Jaehyun told his parents about their relationship, she asked him to not use honorific’s as it made her feel old, but Yuta insisted on calling her Noona.   
After a while, when Yuta and Jaehyun’s relationship was still going strong and they’d all spent a lot of time together, she said that if Yuta insisted on honorific’s, that he was to address her as his mother-in-law. Jaehyun beamed at this, knowing she took them & their relationship seriously enough to fully welcome Yuta into the Jung family, marriage or not. So Yuta dropped Noona immediately, of course.

“Yuta,” They pulled away and she smiled warmly at him. “He hasn’t told me what’s wrong.” She said, her smile fading as she spoke about her son.

“He won’t talk to me, I don’t know what’s going on.” Yuta frowned as the pair of them left the doorway to walk through the hallway that lead to the kitchen.

From there, Yuta could see Jaehyun through the glass patio doors. He was sat on the grass with his earphones in, dressed in all black and looking sullen.

“Jaehyun-ah came in and we just hugged for a while. He didn’t cry, and he didn’t speak. I hope you can comfort him, somehow.” She touched Yuta’s arm softly, and left the kitchen, leaving Yuta alone to decide if he would enter the garden.

Of course, he opened the patio doors and made his way across the lawn to sit next to Jaehyun. He didn’t want to startle him by touching him like he usually would, so he opted to sit beside him.

Jaehyun’s eyes were closed, his long lashes resting on his plump cheeks, until they fluttered open softly, obviously aware of the presence next to him. Jaehyun removed his earphones and sighed.

“Love.” Yuta spoke softly, it was barely more than a whisper, Jaehyun shifted slightly at the closeness of his boyfriend.

“You don’t have to tell me just yet, but I want to reassure you, that no matter what’s on your mind and how you’re feeling, I’m here for you.” Yuta said, his voice still soft but with a slight firmness. “I love you, Yuno-ah. I love you.”

There was just silence that followed, there was a breeze in the air that whistled through the trees and a few birds that chirped, but other than that, silence.

Silence, until he heard Jaehyun shuffle a little closer and huff quietly, before laying his head on Yuta’s shoulder, and letting out a few tears.  
Yuta wrapped an arm around Jaehyun’s waist and rubbed at his side, whilst Jaehyun let out some more tears.

Yuta didn’t say anything, he waited for Jaehyun to start crying like he normally does. His beautiful pale cheeks now flushed pink with tears streaming down them, dripping off his delicate jaw. His face was warm and his cry was vocal now, Yuta gripped his waist and pulled him into his lap, so he was sat facing him, his face now buried into the crook of Yuta’s neck. His cries were muffled by his hoodie.

“You’re never alone, baby. I’ve got you.” Yuta said just loud enough for Jaehyun to hear over his cries. These were cries that Yuta wasn’t used to, they seemed different, way more intense than just his ‘bad day’ cries.

They sat in that position for a long while, the clouds were looming and the weather looked as though it was about to match Jaehyun’s tears. Both of their phones began ringing, and Yuta knew it was Taeyong and Johnny, wondering where they were, since practice started soon. Jaehyun sat up a little, as though he was going to reach for his phone, but Yuta guided his head back to his shoulder and smoothed out his brown locks. 

“They’ll get the hint.”

Rain droplets began to fall from the sky, and Yuta heard the patio door open and peered over to see Jaehyun’s mother gesturing them to come inside. So Yuta pulled Jaehyun into him even tighter and wrapped his legs fully around his waist.   
“I don’t want you getting sick, love, so I’m gonna carry you in, okay?” Jaehyun nuzzled in and Yuta took that as a good sign.

With a struggle, seeing as Jaehyun was taller and heavier than him, Yuta managed to carry Jaehyun through to the living room where he plopped him down on the plush sofa that cushioned the drop because it was indeed, quite the drop.

Jaehyun turned on his side and scooted towards the cushions, allowing Yuta to slide in behind him and intertwine their bodies how Jaehyun always liked.

Jaehyun felt safest when Yuta surrounded him, he wanted their bodies closer than physically possible. Jaehyun once joked that he wanted to live in Yuta’s body so they could be even closer, Yuta had told him to shut up & pushed him off the bed.

So now they lay on the sofa, Yuta wrapped around the younger, and although he was bigger and taller than Yuta, Jaehyun seemed impossibly small at that moment. Yuta took hold of his hand and laced their fingers together. 

They didn’t speak for a long while, Yuta didn’t want to potentially upset Jaehyun by saying anything at all, so he waited until Jaehyun felt comfortable enough to speak.

“I don’t think I can do this, Yukkuri.” Jaehyun’s voice was small, so full of fear and anxiety. “I don’t know if I’m happy.” 

Yuta was shocked to say the least, but still, he said nothing. Yuta was always very cautious with his timing, knowing that when Jaehyun was having bad days, he needed time to think & talk about his thoughts.

“‘M sorry for going missing. And for asking Taeil not to tell you where I was going.” Jaehyun said meekly. Yuta knew Taeil was suspicious this morning.

“I needed space, my head hurts Yukkuri.” Jaehyun’s voice cracked as he ended his sentence, then the tears joined immediately. 

“Shh my love, you don’t need to apologise. You need to think of yourself right now, and then let me know what you need to be able to deal with these thoughts. You’re not alone, Yuno. Please remember, you’re never alone.” Yuta kissed the back of Jaehyun’s head and the younger pulled the arm covering him, lifting his hand and kissing the back of it. Yuta’s hand felt slightly damp from Jaehyun’s tear stained face, but Yuta could never mind.

“I don’t know if this is for me. I don’t know if I can handle it anymore, I’m so tired.” Jaehyun said through more tears, it broke Yuta’s heart to hear Jaehyun so distraught and so, so down.

“Yukkuri, what if I have to quit this? What if I can’t be Jaehyun anymore?”

“Baby, you will always be Jaehyun, you will always be my Yuno. No matter what happens or where life takes us, we’re in this together.”

Jaehyun was quiet for a moment, he sniffled before speaking. “Would you still love me?” 

Jaehyun broke down into more tears and Yuta held him tighter, taking his face in his hand and turning it towards him.

“Yuno I could never stop loving you, you could kill a man and I’d still be in love with you.” Jaehyun frowned even more at that but Yuta kissed that away. “I mean it, love. I knew from the moment I fell in love that I wasn’t getting out.”

Jaehyun puckered his lips a little and Yuta took the hint to lean in and kiss him again. He stroked Jaehyun’s cheek and wiped away some of the tears, his flushed red cheeks were now dissipating to a pink, meaning he was calming down.

“Shall we go upstairs baby?” Yuta asked softly, he didn’t want to press the situation just now, he’d ask the questions later. Jaehyun nodded. “You have to take yourself up those stairs though, your ass was heavy enough carrying you through here, your head would make us both fall backwards.” Jaehyun giggled and they untangled themselves and stood up from the sofa, Jaehyun stretched a little and lead the way up the stairs.

They reached the landing and Jaehyun headed into his room, before he could follow, Jaehyun’s mother touched his shoulder.  
“Thank you.” She whispered, giving Yuta a soft peck on the cheek before making her way downstairs.

Jaehyun had curled into bed, similar to the position he was in on the sofa. Yuta opened his closet and looked for something clean for Jaehyun to wear.  
Upon inspection, he found one of his own hoodies, Jaehyun had definitely stolen it. He took it out and placed it on the end of the bed.

“Baby, arms up.” Jaehyun turned to face Yuta with a confused expression, but did as he said like he always did. Jaehyun let Yuta do anything.  
Yuta pulled off his wet t-shirt, wet from both tears and sweat from his breakdowns today. He then took off his own hoodie and pulled Jaehyun onto his lap, holding him close so they were chest to chest.

When Jaehyun had his bad days, sometimes the only thing that could calm him down was skin to skin contact with Yuta. It soothed him to feel Yuta’s chest rise and fall when he breathed, calmed him having Yuta’s soft skin on his own, and made him feel at peace when their hearts beat at the same time.

They stayed like that for a while, just being in each others embrace, letting the time pass. It wasn’t long until Yuta felt Jaehyun’s breathing change slightly, and a soft snore left his pretty lips.

Yuta did his best to lay them both down gently, but Jaehyun woke up and sleepily smiled at Yuta, it was a sad smile, but Yuta knew they could get through this.

“I’m gonna put this on you, love.” Yuta said, Jaehyun looking up at him with wide eyes while he grabbed the hoodie he had been wearing and tugged it over Jaehyun and rubbing him like a baby after a bath. “So you can smell like me even if you take it off.” Yuta said, knowing Jaehyun would wonder why his boyfriend was aggressively rubbing his whole torso.

Jaehyun hummed sweetly and curled up on his side, and rested his pretty head on the pillow. Yuta simply pulled on the spare hoodie and sidled up next to his love, creeping his hand up his hoodie and resting it on Jaehyun’s tummy, stroking his happy trail lightly (Jaehyun would never normally let him, he was too ticklish) and telling him that he loved him, always.

They had their bad days, they had their moments when they felt like the world was moving too fast but they were at a stop. They had times where they didn’t know if they would make it, but they always had each other. They had their love, and that was enough for moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> the last update wasn't even that long ago, i just really love yujae.
> 
> thank you chanel for beta reading and using tiny jaehyun as motivation :(


End file.
